Alyrica meets Dustfinger
by Nadia Wilder
Summary: Alyrica meets Dustfinger. Story about a girl named Alyrica who is running away from her wretched family, but instead, meets somebody else..
1. Alyrica meets Dustfinger

Dustfinger meets Alyrica

Have you ever _**really**_ wondered if you could change the story Inkheart around? Well I do, and that is why I thank Fanfiction for making this wish true. So, I changed the story around _**a bit**_, and well now, I hope you'll consider looking over it.

Alyrica was running. Running from home. Her wretched parent's hated her, and she couldn't stand it. The gloominess of the night frightened her, and It took many deep breaths to calm down. All the same, fear and trepidation bubbled inside of her. _**"SPHLAT!" **_Alyrica moaned in pain, mud dripping down her face. She had fallen into the mud, and was now soaked. Shivering, her numb body sent shots of pain, which made her vacillate in such a way, should might have toppled over. She saw a shadow calling out to her, which made her run, falling once more. _**"Wait a minute, there is two shadows!" **_She thought. She finally gave up. She saw three shadows now. Maybe they were going to murder her. Maybe they were going to rob her. She sighed defeated, crying, sobbing. A man with sandy-like blonde hair, and somewhat blue eyes, came to her. She flinched. _**"Way to go, Alyrica. Your dead now."**_ "Are you alright?" He asked. _**"Oh, he's here to help me, How nice."**_ Looking up at the man, he looked about twenty-five. But what startled her, was the faint three skars on his face. They were faint, but she could still see them. Walking to him, was another man with brown hair, brown eyes, and hair that was cut to his ears. Beside _**that**_ man, was a girl. She looked about 17, with her dimples, blue eyes, and blonde hair. Maybe she was the man with the fainted skars, daughter. Maybe. The man with the sandy-blonde hair looked at the man with brown hair. "She's soaked in mud, You'd better get her home, and quick." Alyrica saw the older girl glare at her. _**"Hey! I'll get you back for that glare!" **_Alyrica thought angrily. She felt someone pick her up, and walk her somewhere. But she was asleep before she could see where. "Hey!" She cried when she woke up to someone spraying her with a hose. "Meggie! She'll freeze if you put it that cold!" Said the man with the brown hair._**"Interesting, that glaring girl's name is Meggie."**_ "Where am I?" Alyrica asked. "Well, we found you when you fell in the mud, in the North Wood." Said the man with the brown hair. The man with the sandy-blonde hair smiled mysteriously. "You're very lucky we found you." "Yes, I know." I mumbled. "Silvertongue-I mean Mo, that girl is going to freeze if I don't dry her off." Alyrica's eyes widened. "Dustfinger! You'll burn her to toast, if you do that!" said Mo. Dustfinger raised an eye-brow. "Mo, you should know by now that I'm smarter than you think." Dustfinger snarled. "Ah yes, I suppose I should." Said Mo absently. Meggie intervened. "Mo!" Mo looked at Dustfinger. "Do it, but if you harm that child-"

Dustfinger sighed. I felt a whoosh of incredible heat, almost blinding Alyrica. _**"That guy named Mo, he was RIGHT! I'M GONNA BE BURNED TO DUST!" **_Alyrica cried out, but surprised to find herself completely dried off."WOW! YOU HAVE-HAVE F-F-FIRE P-POWERS!" She stuttered. She saw Meggie roll her eyes. "Yes, I'm glad you noticed." Said Dustfinger sarcastically, while laughing. Meggie smiled warmly at Dustfinger. "Speaking of fire, could you teach me about those match tricks from last night?" Still staring in pure awe Alyrica blurted: "Can you show me too?!" Mo sighed. "I don't know about all that, we have to contact this child's parent's." Alyrica went pale. Dustfinger noticed, and asked: "What's wrong?" Alyrica told them her story. Meggie shrugged to herself, oblivious to anyone else, whereas, (nobody-else noticed.) Mo,was shocked. Dustfinger, well he was rubbing his chin. "Heavens above, child. What are we going to do with you?" He said. A marten, alarmed Alyrica. "What's your name?" Mo asked. " I'm Alyrica." Alyrica said.

Want to read the rest? Review, and then see my next story!


	2. Burns

"Nice name." Dustfinger mumbled. Alyrica nodded. But Mo, was pacing. "What are we going to do? I mean, even if that child's life is as horrible as it is, what we are doing is illegal, I'm afraid." Mo seemed to be rather upset about the situation. Dustfinger was playing with fire. Meggie.. Was watching Dustfinger with mild interest. Dustfinger shrugged. "We can only assume that we will not be the suspects." Mo glared at him. "Well, we should go inside it's getting cold." Meggie said. Mo nodded. They walked inside. All but Alyrica. _**"Alyrica! What're you doing out here?! Why aren't you inside, with Mo and Meggie?!" **_Dustfinger looked up, smiling to himself. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to go inside of that place." Alyrica grimaced. "I can't anyway." "Come here." Dustfinger beckoned. Alyrica hesitated. She couldn't completely trust anybody just about yet. "I'm not going to burn you to ashes. Now come here." Alyrica reluctantly walked to him. "Now, you want to learn about fire?" Alyrica nodded eagerly. _**HE'S GONNA TEACH ME!**_ "Alright." He cracked his knuckles, and let the Marten, skamper behind him, and run off into the Woods. "Watch." Tiny, faint sparks flew from his fingers when he rubbed them together, whispering strange words. "Those words are fire words, I taught Farid them, and then he married my daughter, Brianna, and he lost track of what life really is." Dustfinger seemed to be talking to himself, more than Alyrica, herself. "What are the fire words?!" Alyrica asked excitedly. Dustfinger raised an eye-brow. "Excited, are you?" "Yes, very!" Alyrica smiles. "If you get burn't, you can't just give up." Dustfinger warned. Alyrica nodded. So he began the lesson.

DUSTFINGER'S POINT OF VIEW:

After an hour of intensive training, Alyrica had rather severe burns, and was grimacing in pain, wincing. Dustfinger stood there awkwardly. He couldn't do anything to help her. He wanted to, really. He was sure she could do it. But the fire, his friend, did not trust her enough. No, not enough. The flames had attacked her. Mo came out, and gasped. "DUSTFINGER!" He yelled. His face was red in vain, and Mo almost slapped him. "How could you burn her like that?!" Mo cried. Dustfinger tried to bite back his anger, but sparks flied from his fingers, hitting Mo's shoes. "She wanted me to teach her, so I did." Dustfinger growled. He saw Meggie come outside. "God, is she beautiful." He thought to himself, and the sparks cooled. But he remembered Roxanne's death, and he suddenly hated himself. He would always love her. He would never love anyone else. Mo was glaring at Dustfinger, cursing to himself. "I'll be fine!" Alyrica cried, but Dustfinger knew better than that. Meggie looked up at him with hope that the girl would be okay. But wait, was it hope? He could have swore he saw jealousy, but he shook it off. "Dustfinger?" She whispered. "Yes?" Her face was frowning. "What's wrong, princess?" He asked, worried. "Will she be okay?" Dustfinger's eye's smiled, thinking of how considerate Meggie was. "I'm sure, she will." Mo was shaking his head, and was asking Alyrica if she could walk. Alyrica nodded. _**That girl is certainly stronger, and braver than I thought she was!**_ This surprised Dustfinger. Dustfinger walked to her, and bent down to inspect the burns. " It will take months for her to recover. " Mo cursed at Dustfinger. "Damn it Dustfinger! Have some sympathy, would you?!" Dustfinger fell silent, and went inside with Meggie.

BACK TO ALYRICA:

Alyrica could see that Dustfinger _**did**_ have sympathy, but he hid it well. _**But why would he hide it?**_ The thought puzzled her. She heard Mo tell her that she should go to sleep now. She nodded. She seemed to nod alot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Meggie and Dustfinger laughing about something. She grimaced. She hated Meggie. She also knew Meggie was jealous of her. But why? Alyrica hated all of these questions, unanswered as they were, but fell asleep soon enough.


	3. The Enchanted Hot-Spring

The next morning, Alyrica woke up to the distant smell of coffee, fire , and... oranges? She blinked, wiping sleep from her eyes, and saw Meggie eating an orange, Dustfinger playing with his fire, and Mo drinking coffee. Alyrica struggled to sit up, but the pain was just too much. _**I can't give up! I can't show anyone that I'm in pain!**_ But Mo noticed, and Meggie did. Meggie smiled to herself. Mo got up asking: "Your burns have _**hardly**_ improved." "Can you sit up?" Alyrica spoke up. "Of course, It's nothing!" Sitting up was extremely painful, but she managed. She stumbled, and, almost fell over her own feet. Dustfinger and Mo told her it was best if she would just sit down. Alyrica saw Mo frowning, and Dustfinger observing the scene. Meggie asked for Dustfinger to show her a few tricks. "Not until I see that girl, Alyrica, can walk, princess." His voice was low, as if he was forbidden to let anybody hear him. "She's quite a brave one, you know." Meggie smiled. "Yes, I'm sure I could never stand that pain." Alyrica began walking, ignoring Mo's warnings, and smiled a grim smile. "See? I can walk now. I'm fine." Mo hesitated, but Dustfinger said: "No Mo, let her go." Alyrica was limping, and tears were watering in her eyes. The pain was... Too much. She saw Meggie and Dustfinger playing with fire, and laughter in Dustfinger's eyes. She saw Mo criticizing the scene. "Ich kann nicht glauben wie Ich kann nehmen dies Schmerz." Alyrica said to herself. "What?" Dustfinger looked up. "Oh nothing, it's just german." Alyrica said. Dustfinger raised his eye-brows. "What did you say?" "I said, Ich kann nicht glauben wie Ich kann nehmen dies Schmerz." Dustfinger looked puzzled. "I can not believe how I can take this pain." "What language is that?" Mo asked, amused. "German." Alyrica replied. _**Oh great Alyrica, now they know you can speak German. Now they know what you said in German. Now they know-**_ "So you can speak German?" Meggie asked. There was jealousy in her eyes, and of course, as usual, nobody noticed. "Yes, I can." Alyrica replied, shrugging the matter off. With this, Dustfinger went back to teaching Meggie, of fire. Alyrica was limping to the woods. She saw a hot spring, and collected some water in her hands, putting it on some of her burns. Queer as it was, the burn disappeared! She had to tell Dustfinger! She ran, ran with no pain, and soon enough, ran right into Mo. "Where's Dustfinger?!" Her eye's were shining bright with excitement. "Uh, he's right over there?" Alyrica ran to Dustfinger, shouting: "Dustfinger! Their gone!" Dustfinger, who was awkwardly trying to shift from Meggie's hug, said: "What's gone?" "My burns! There was this hotspring, in the woods, and when I put it on my burns-" "You mean the Hot-Spring of life?" "Er, I suppose! But isn't this just exciting!" Dustfinger laughed. "You are very lucky." Alyrica beamed. Meggie, who was partially embarassed, and angry, went to the side.

MEGGIE'S POINT OF VIEW:

_**Dang it! That girl, Alyrica, is stealing Dustfinger from me again! How could she? Why! Just because she has a horrible family, doesn't mean she has to interupt my relationship with him. I like him alot. I like his fire, I like him! That girl is **__**DOWNRIGHT**__** stupid to think she can interfere with our relationship :'( I'm not quite sure it Dustfinger feels the same way, but.. I've liked him such a long time! Not at first, at first I felt he was betraying me, and a liar, and all, but now, and so many years before, I've'd loved him. I won't have that girl distract him from me! **_

DUSTFINGER'S POINT OF VIEW:

Mo, who was astonished looked at Dustfinger, said: "You never told me about a Hot-Spring like that!" Dustfinger sighed. He looked at Meggie, her face pink with embarassement at being caught. Why were hugging my Meggie? That's as far as you two will get. I have noticed Dustfinger, that, you and Meggie's bond are much, much closer, but just because you're years younger, only eight years older than her, you can't have her." "Age doesn't matter now, does it?" Dustfinger growled under his breath. Mo did not hear. Dustfinger could vaguely feel warm,fiery, fire spreading through his body, and his veins, but he controlled it. He managed to, atleast. He looked at Alyrica, glad that she wouldn't have to wait months for her burn's to heal. Mo had now walked away, with Alyrica running off to the woods again. Meggie had sighed. "It was just a hug." But Dustfinger shook his head. "Your father princess, does not see that." _**Oh darn it Dustfinger! Darn it all! You can't love this girl! Remember? Roxanne is your only love! She will always be! You're such a- a coward! **_Dustfinger got up, saying: "Er, Meggie, I'll be inside if you need me."

He saw Meggie turn away. He looked at her, now saying: "It's not that I- I hate you, I DON'T. It's just..." Meggie smiled. "I know how you feel. It's just, Mo is so.. _**protective**_**.** "Ah, yes, he is." Dustfinger said. _**Dustfinger! You can't like her! Wait, no! You know what?! To all the fire, and fairies of the world, curse them all! Just because Roxanne is dead, it doesn't mean that she'll hate me for loving someone else. She'll forgive me. She's not that evil!**_ New courage filled Dustfinger, and he realized he couldn't let his love of Roxanne's, controll his actions. She was gone now. Dustfinger still walked away. He couldn't announce his love for her now. He didn't know if he _**really**_ loved her. He wasn't even sure if she loved _**him.**_ He was sure of it, they always had had a special bond, from the time that he was rescueing her, Elinor, and Mo, until now. He would just wait and see. Perhaps, time might just tell.


	4. Thank you!

**Dear Reader, Thank You for taking the time to read this story! I know it **_**is a bit off**_**, but, it **_**is**_** my first Fan-Fic. I would have added more to it, but I decided enough was enough. Now I'm not going to force you to give review's, but it would be really nice if you would.**

**No flames plz :D -Nadia Wilder**

**P.S= I do not own Inkheart, or any of the characters.**


End file.
